A New Pact
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Terry and Barbra weren't Jim and Bruce. They didn't get along, and they didn't work together. But what if one conversation could change all that?


"Good evening Commissioner."

"You've got some nerve breaking into my office McGinnis." Barbra Gordon replied as she shut the door, turning on the light to see Batman sitting at her desk.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you would give Terry McGinnis an appointment. But every time I've called, I've been told you were busy." He replied evenly, looking as though he had not a care in the world.

"I have been. Some of us have jobs to do. And get out of my chair."

"I will once you agree to hear me out. I want two minutes, uninterrupted."

Barbra just sighed and nodded.

"You don't like me. You don't think I have any business wearing this suit. If you had the chance you'd put me in jail."

"I have had the chance. I let you go." She reminded him, and he glared.

"I was talking. And I would like to point out that you only let me go because I proved that Spellbinder made it look like I killed Mad Stan. If I hadn't, you would have been all too willing to allow my secret to be on the front page. And if you had, you would have made a mistake. Because whether you want to admit it or not, you need me. Gotham needs me. It needs Batman."

"All these lunatics started showing up once you stole that suit." She shot back, and he just glared before speaking again.

"Back when Bruce was Batman, the criminals were scared. They're not anymore. Things are worse than they've ever been. The Jokerz are running rampant, scum like Blight and Spellbinder are popping up every night, and your Department is full of crooked cops."

"That's -"

The protest died in Barbra's throat as Terry tossed data-cards on the desk.

"I found these after three hours in the cave. You really need to consider who you employ."

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Almost. Take a look at this." He said, handing her a micro sd card. Barbra took it, wondering what his game was. She hadn't seen one of those in years.

"What's on it?"

"You'll find out." He said, standing up and heading towards the window.

"I'm not going to stop Commissioner. Now I think we can help each other, but only if you're willing to realize that I'm a totally different Batman than Bruce was."

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

He just flew out the window, not bothering to answer.

Barbra sighed as she turned back to her desk. Booting up her computer, she inserted the data-cards that Terry had given her, her glare deepening with each name she saw.

Ramirez.

Jones.

Thomas.

Webb.

Stewart.

All of them were involved in some criminal enterprise or another, and she hadn't seen it. It had happened under her nose, but it had taken Batman to show her the corruption in her own department. She sighed, placing the micro sd card int her computer. Her blood turned to ice at what she saw. It was a video of her father being accused of corruption charges, of fixing the system to benefit Rupert Thorne. She swore as the tape ended. Her father had been innocent. But Bruce had disappeared when finding the perpetrator, so she had become Batgirl. She had saved Bruce and they had taken down the person behind the frame-up. But the ease with which the police force and the city had turned against her father had shown a young Barbra Gordon that the law wasn't perfect, and that sometimes in order to get justice, one had to work outside of it.

"Well played kid." She muttered, realizing that that had been Terry's whole point. It may have been twenty years since Bruce had last donned the cape and cowl, but Gotham hadn't changed. Criminals were still superstitious and cowardly, and much as she hated to admit it, the police force was woefully equipped to deal with them. How could they stop the criminals when some of them were criminals themselves?

Then there was Terry McGinnis. Batman. He was different than Bruce. In a lot of ways, he was a mixture of Bruce and Dick. And he had done good work, even if he had worked outside the law. The criminals were starting to be scared again. But if she and McGinnis kept playing hide and seek, they wouldn't be scared for long. And innocent people would die.

She shook her head, wondering if she was crazy. And then she picked up her phone.

 **The Next Night- Police Headquarters**

"Good evening Commissioner." Terry said as he landed on the roof, where Barbra Gordon waited.

"I don't necessarily approve of what you're doing. But Gotham needs you. Will you help me keep her safe?"

Terry smiled, and nodded, shaking the Commissioner's hand. Illuminated by the Batsignal, standing in the same spot where a different Gordon and a different Batman had shook hands all those years ago, a new pact was made. And the world would be forever changed.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! I always hated how Barbra kept acting like Batman was a problem, but her Department would constantly let the Jokerz and every other criminal run amuck without doing anything. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they worked together as opposed to working against each other.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
